Sólo una pequeña cita
by ClumsyD
Summary: "¿Podemos ver esta película, por favor?" / ShinAya — One-Shot /


**¡Holus! ¿qué tal? ha pasado un rato desde que publiqué algo hehehe~**

**Esto es muy corto, gomen xDu**  
**Más ShinAya porque, la falta de fanfics ShinAya me está comenzando a molestar e.é**  
**No tiene sentido. Sólo son ellos yendo al cine ¡hahaha!**

**[...]**

Shintaro dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios, tratando de mantener la paciencia, mientras sentía un peso en su brazo.  
Ese peso, era nadie más que Ayano. La chica había estado colgándose de él desde que entraron a los pasillos del cine, y no hacía más que molestarlo.

— ¡Vamos, veamos esa! Venga, que se ve interesante… — rogaba la castaña, y él hacía todo lo posible por no mirarla a la cara. Pues sabía que si lo hacía, sería fácilmente convencido.

Respiró hondo, ya que es una persona a la que se le saca fácilmente de sus casillas, y no quería hacer una escenita en el medio del lugar.  
— Sólo accedí a traerte al cine porque acordamos que la película la elegiría yo. — le recordó, hablando entre dientes.

— Pero es que se ve muy interesante… — siguió insistiendo, mirando los colores del anuncio.

Aquella situación le incomodaba. Ayano había elegido una película totalmente empalagosa y cliché, como era esperarse de ella. Un completo drama romántico sobre un amor imposible. Algo que Shintaro no estaba dispuesto a someterse a sí mismo a mirar.

— No. — respondió secamente, y se acercó a la cartelera para ver qué otras películas estaban disponibles.

Por desgracia, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Aunque, para ser honestos, ¿cuándo está de su lado? ¡El mundo parecía odiarlo!  
Todas las películas que habían eran de terror, documentales, infantiles, o propias románticas como la que había elegido Ayano.  
No querría ver una de terror por la obvia razón de que tanto él como ella soy unos cobardes. Los documentales, Ayano se quedaría dormida en el inicio, y Shintaro probablemente ya sabe todo sobre ello, no es un genio por nada. Las infantiles… esas salas están llenas de mocosos, o tal vez lleguen a encontrarse con Seto y Mary.

Ahora que recordaba, no, Shintaro no era una persona que disfrutara de ver películas. No le atraían. Le aburrían, y en su mayoría todas terminan con el final imaginado. Pagar por meterse en una sala oscura a mirar una pantalla es ridículo. ¿Para qué hacer eso? Eso ya lo ha hecho por dos años consecutivos y sin pagar.

— Shintaro~ — Ayano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues ella ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. — ¿Ves que no te gusta ninguna de las que hay? Veamos ésta, por favor…

El más alto se mordió el labio, y la joven tomó eso como una respuesta positiva. En lo que él dudaba, ella ya había comprado las entradas y se encontraba brincando hasta los puestos de dulces para comprar palomitas de maíz y bebidas. Suspiró exasperado, pues ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El dinero ya se había gastado y deberían ver esa boba película.

Ayano compró una soda pequeña para ella, y una grande para él. Shintaro esperaba que ella no estuviera insinuando que se tomara esa masiva cantidad de gaseosa por sí mismo, pero aquella sonrisita decía lo contrario. Oh, pobre de su vejiga.

La chica lo hizo cargar con la bolsa de palomitas y tomó su mano, guiándolo hasta la sala que les correspondía, la cual todavía tenía las luces encendidas porque aún no había comenzado. El chico sólo la seguía, imaginándose su horrible futuro.

Se acomodaron en dos butacas libres, lo más alejado de la gente posible, por puro pedido de Shintaro, pues la sala estaba llena de parejitas que no temían darse afecto en público. Eran tan empalagosas que no se impresionaría si se encuentra con Haruka y Takane allí mismo, haciendo lo mismo que toda esa gente.

Él escuchaba a su novia masticar las palomitas, las cuales se suponen que son para comerlas mientras se mira la dichosa película, pero como cualquier ser humano normal, ella no se contenía y simplemente comía, a lo que las luces se comenzaban a apagar y los trailers daban lugar en la pantalla que hasta el momento yacía apagada.

El ex-hikikomori no podía estar tranquilo. No podía parar de moverse en su asiento y las manos le sudaban, horrorizado por la idea de tener que esas dos horas sentado en una sala oscura con nadie más y nadie menos que Ayano.  
Sin más, la película comenzó, y Shintaro agradeció a todos los cielos que ella se encontrara tan concentrada en tan sólo el principio.

Una briza fría le pegó en las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, las cuales eran sólo sus manos, su rostro y su cuello. Ah, el aire acondicionado. Contando con el espeluznante calor que hacía afuera, eso era un alivio. Sin embargo, sintió un golpecito algo punzante en su brazo. Instintivamente, se dio la vuelta a ese lado, el cual era donde Ayano estaba, y la vio temblando, acariciando sus propios brazos.

Claro, ella estaba vistiendo un vestido de verano, y tanto sus piernas como sus brazos estaban descubiertos. Shintaro arqueó una ceja, y procedió a abrir la boca luego de un rato largo.

— ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó en un susurro, y ella dio un brinco al escuchar su voz. La chica lo miró, y con la iluminación de la pantalla él pudo identificar la tímida sonrisa que dio.

— Un poco. — contestó la joven, a lo que devolvía la mirada a la película. — Pero no te preocupes.

Haciendo caso, Shintaro decidió no preocuparse. Pues, ella lo llevó hasta allí, que ahora soporte su karma.

Ah, al diablo eso. No quería que ella tuviera frío ni ningún tipo de sufrimiento, ni aunque sea lo más ridículo posible.

Con cuidado, comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta. Tuvo un poco de dificultad, pues no era fácil hacerlo mientras estaba sentado. Por supuesto, que Ayano se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, y volvió a prestarle atención a él.

— ¿Shintaro? — murmuró, y cuando él logró terminar de sacarse la chaqueta, ella se sonrojó un poco a lo que reía en susurro. — ¡No hace falta! Estoy bien.

Ignorándola, Shintaro tomó el paquete de palomitas y le puso su chaqueta encima, para luego devolverle el paquete. Ayano estaba por insistir otra vez, pero él puso su mirada fija en la pantalla, y se notaba fácilmente el rojo en sus mejillas.

El chico sintió un escalofrío en toda la columna y todos sus músculos se tensaron cuando sintió la cabeza de su acompañante apoyarse en su hombro, y Shintaro dejó salir un suspiro.

De verdad, ¿por qué tuvo que ser un humano con sentimientos? Sería mucho más fácil simplemente no sentir nada.

— Gracias. — otro susurro por parte de la castaña lo hizo tensar, pues esta vez fue más directo a su oído y pudo sentir el aliento de la chica en su oreja. Sintió unas cosquillitas en ese espacio, y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tomara espacio en su rostro. Rogó a los cielos que Ayano no lo haya notado, pero por supuesto que ella sí lo hizo.


End file.
